Gloomy Sunday
by KamiyaYoriko
Summary: A short story about how Maka and Soul spend a boring and rainy Sunday.


"Damn, it's still raining."

It was a Sunday morning, a very gloomy one. The sky was clouded and dark, and it had been drizzling for at least a week, as if it never wanted to give over.

Soul pushed the curtain aside and turned away from the window, looking at his partner, who was making breakfast for both of them. He gave a sigh - another boring day had begun, they had nothing to do, just sitting at home and watching foolish, boring shows on the TV. No missions, no lessons, they couldn't even play basketball with the others while the weather was like this. _So uncool._

"It's ready." he heard Maka's voice from the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"The breakfast, that is."

"Ah... 'kay."

She leant close to his face, with a searching look.

"Something's wrong?"

Soul turned his head away, blushing.

"Nope." She didn't believe him.

"It is. You've been acting weird, Soul. Being this quiet isn't like you at all. It isn't cool, you know." she stated, staring at his crimson colored eyes with a cutting glance, making him blush even more. Her face was so close that he could see his own reflection in her shining eyes. He suddenly realized that he liked that beautiful, deep tone of green, and he twitched at this thought.

"Damn, stop looking at me like that! It really is nothing. This stupid weather just kinda makes me gloomy, that's all."

"Well, then it's okay." a bleak smile appeared on her face. "How about doing something interesting after breakfast?"

Soul frowned his eyebrows. Her voice sounded somehow strange.

"Like... what?" he asked. Maka chuckled.

"Dunno. We could try learning together for tomorrow."

"When hell freezes over. How can you call something like that interesting?"

Maka didn't answer. She sat down to table, and asked Soul to do the same. He took a look at the food on his plate, and sighed. _Ham and eggs_. Not only the rain outside, not only his meister's boring idea about doing something "interesting", even the food was the same as always. Nothing has ever changed. Soul made faces while eating. _It's just not fair._ He wanted something new, something unknown, he needed to discover things he never met with before. He was sick of his monotonous life. Even their missions were so boring. They did nothing but counted the human souls they'd collected - seventy more, sixty-nine more, sixty-eight more... The ninety-ninth seemed to be so distant, even though they've already reached it once.

"Thanks for the food." he finally said while standing up. Maka lifted her head to look at him, confused. Sometimes he was so... weird. Almost hostile. And it made her worry about him. Wordlessly, Maka watched as Soul walked into his room and closed the door. Then she took the plates and put them into the dishwasher. She didn't feel like washing them immediately, she decided to do it later.

There was dead silence in the whole house. Maka took a book from the shelf closest to her, sat on the couch and started to read, but she couldn't catch what was the text about. Her mind was full of thoughts, and she didn't really know what to do with them. The moment her eyes met with Soul's, she felt something deep inside her soul. She kind of had an urge to touch him...

An hour later, when Soul went back to the living room, the book was laying on the floor opened, and his meister on the couch, fast asleep. When he noticed, he smiled, and took a few steps toward her, staring at her face. Her eyes closed, her soft mouth, her smooth cheek...

_I wonder why I haven't noticed it before..._

Soul quietly cowered, without taking his eyes off his partner. Her left arm was lopping over the couch, the other one was on her chest, rising and falling as she was breathing. Up and down, up and down. _How monotone_. Even though he had been so irritated about it for a while, he just couldn't stop watching her.

_Even after telling you that I was prepared to die for you, I still haven't realized it..._

Maka slowly opened her eyes, and groaned quietly as she beheld Soul's face so close to her. She blushed and quickly sat up.

"Soul...! You scared me!"

"Sorry. Did you sleep well?" Soul smirked.

"Yup."

He set down next to her, and sighed.

"You know, I'm... kinda bored. You were talking about doing something interesting after breakfast, weren't you?"

"Yeah, and you were talking about hell freezing over."

"I didn't mean it."

"But you did."

"How do you know?"

"You always do."

"This time I didn't. I really want to do something interesting."

Maka smiled.

"Great, then I'm bringing out my notes."

Soul stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Maka stared at him surprised, and her cheek became blood-red. She just noticed that there was something in her weapon's glance, as if he was trying to read her mind.

"No need for any notes." he said, smiling at her, and putting his hand on her forehead. As his fingers touched her skin, Soul suddenly had a nice, warm feeling.

"Soul, what are you up--"

He silenced her with a simple hug. Maka made a little groan. For a moment, her body was numbed. She smelt something nice and sweet, and realized that is was Soul's hair. She lifted her arms and softly put them around his back. _So warm_. She has never felt anything like this before. Hearing his heart beating, feeling the air blown out by him on the top of her head, with his arms around her body, she felt safe. She didn't want him to leave her. And she didn't want him to get injured because of her again.

After letting go of each other, Soul looked into Maka's eyes, smirking.

"Well? Was it interesting enough?"

"Um..." she blushed.

"Should I take it as a negative answer? Then how about this?"

He leant close, and pressed his lips on hers.

_Even after telling you that I was prepared to die for you, I still haven't realized it... That I was in love with you._


End file.
